A Ryan & Martha Moment
by Sighs of Emptiness
Summary: Since they are paired up at the end of HSM 2, I thought, since they didn't have one in the movie, that I should write in a moment for them to connect as friends  if not a couple. It takes place after the talent show but before the pool party. Oneshot.


**"****A Ryan & Martha Moment"**

**By ****A Mere Utterance**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I posted something up on but I'm happy to get with it again. **

**I'm ****kinda**** worried if I made too many references to Martha's weight then appropriate, but I figured that Ryan and ****Sharpay**** were practically raised to be superficial so they'd notice things like that. And they'd be a problem. **

**I ****kinda**** wanted to give these two a moment to you know, assess each other. Develop opinions. Not really fall in love but at least make them friends, because as they are paired up at the end of HSM 2, it would be good if they could stand each other.**

**--**

He stood still, staring up at Gabriella and Troy sharing a kiss. His trophy sat coldly in his hands. Troy wins again. What's a hunk of metal to a beautiful girl in love with you?

Nothing. That's what.

Frowning slightly, Ryan turned to return to his room. You try and you try and you try and you try. Yet still… in the end, you always loose. Well, at least he does.

He anticipated a long and lonely walk back. Sliding the trophy under his arm, he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly, Ryan felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around so quickly the trophy slipped through his arm. It would have hit the floor in a clumsy display of dancer's grace, accept its fall was intercepted by a fellow dancer.

"You should be more careful with this thing. It seems to be really special." The trophy shifted between Martha Cox's two hands.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Martha." Ryan replied, part happy she saved it for him, part disappointed of not seeing it break at his feet. "But I'm not feeling all that great about it."

"Why not? You earned it."

He shrugs. "I dunno."

She stared at him. She was usually good at reading people, but Ryan perplexed her. One moment he's borderline gay and the next he's sopping over a girl – as she knew he was now.

"You know, Gabriella" – his head popped up to look at her – "and I were talking earlier…"

"Oh yeah?" Ryan encouraged.

"And we started plans for a party celebration."

"To celebrate what?"

"Oh, you know. Life, summer… love."

Ryan looked away again.

"And were wondering," She eased into her request, "if one afternoon we – as in the staff of Lava Springs – could have a pool party."

Absently, he replied, "You'd need authorization for that."

"That's why I'm talking to you."

He regarded her.

She stood still, involuntarily sucking in her stomach. 'Oh, God, what is he thinking?' She asked herself. She studied his features. His brows slowly knitted together. 'A sign of disapproval.' His nose flared. 'What does that _mean_?' Nervously, she looked down at her twiddling thumbs. Then, with her chin still to her chest, she looked back up at him. She felt so inadequate at that moment. And she didn't really know why.

Her nervousness was about as apparent as her size. It coated her, hiding the vibrant personality he'd often seen when near her. She was pretty. Nowhere near the gorgeousness of Gabriella, but she was a different type of pretty. The kind that you discover and that reveals its self as you spend more time with the person. Strangely, he liked the idea of that kind of beauty rather than the obvious kind. And he didn't really know why.

Ryan smiled slightly. "I don't see what it would hurt."

Martha beamed. "Oh, thanks, Ryan. I owe you."

"Yeah, probably," he turned to walk away.

"You're invited too." She stared at his back. His broad shoulders… Slightly embarrassed with herself, she added quickly. "And Sharpay, of course."

"Of course." He agreed, continuing his trek back home.

Still unsure of his coming, she quickly threw in. "Is that a yes?"

Ryan turned back around slowly and smiled. Martha smiled back, knowingly. She'll see him there.

Hopefully, he'll leave his feelings for Gabriella at home, and bring his smile with him.


End file.
